Secrets Revealed
by sexymama25
Summary: Brenda and Andrea have been gone from Beverly Hills for many years they return and turn the gangs world around. There will be many secrets revealed and a lot of heartache and pain. Will the troubles of the past still keep Dylan and Brenda apart or will the perserver and find there way back to each other with all the secrets and lies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Returning Home

I sit in London starring out the window wondering what tomorrow would bring. I have everything I ever wanted here, but I'm still not happy. I walk into my room and open my closet I realize it's time to revisit the past. I look at this sealed box and open it pictures of me and Dylan McKay fall out. I realize something in that moment instead of just giving up all those years I should have fought for my love. I decide that's it time to finally return to Beverly Hills and tell Dylan McKay how I feel. I pick up the phone and call my agent. It was time for her to go back and tell him the truth about why she didn't return to Beverly Hills at the end of the summer.

"Hey, Scott this is Brenda that television series they want me to do in Beverly Hills tell them I'm in" I say.

"Okay, Brenda you do know they need you there by the end of next week" Scott says.

"Yes, I'm packing as we speak" I say.

"Okay, then" Scott says before the line goes dead.

I head back and begin packing after 10 years I am finally going home. I wonder if anything has changed. Then I hear the door to my apartment open and three angry voices yelling from the living room.

"What is going on in here?" I ask glaring at my triplets.

"Mom, DJ told a boy at school I liked him"

"Mom Erica told me she liked the boy"

"Would you two cut it out and grow up" Yells the third child.

"Okay listen up Derek James Walsh, Erica McKay Walsh, and Dylan Brandon Walsh all three listen up I don't want to hear any more of this fusing and arguing and that is final" I says angrily.

"Sorry, Mom" All three children say.

"I have some news to tell you mom has been offered a part in a television show it's filming in Beverly Hills and we're going to be moving there in a couple of days so I need you to pack what you need and leave everything else because we'll send for the rest when we get settled" I say.

"Cool, Beverly Hills" Erica says.

"I hope there are some hot girls there" Dylan says.

"Yeah, me to Bro" Derek says.

All three kids run in there room to start packing. I open up my computer and book a flight in two days. Soon I will be back in Beverly Hills where it all started where my life changed forever.

Meanwhile in Beverly Hills Brandon Walsh has just returned from Washington after quitting his job at the post. Brandon knocks on the front door of the Walsh house. The door opens and Brandon is starring into Steve's face.

"Hey, Brando what are you doing here" Steve asks nervously.

"I'm moving back I was wondering could I crash here until I find an apartment" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, dude this is still your house" Steve says stepping aside.

Brandon walks in the house and sits his luggage down when he hears noise coming from the living room.

"Steve man I could have stayed at a hotel if you would have told me you had company" Brandon says nervously.

Just then someone comes around the corner talking.

"Steve who was at the door" Kelly asks.

Brandon is speechless when he sees Kelly Taylor for the first time in 10 years. Kelly is equally as speechless.

"Come on Brandon let's put you stuff upstairs in your old room" Steve says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah" Brandon says following Steve up the stairs to his old room leaving a very shocked Kelly staring after them.

"Hey, Kelly you okay" Donna says walking into the foyer.

"Did you know Brandon was coming back to town" Kelly asks suspiciously.

"Brandon's back" Donna says nervously.

A few minutes later Steve comes back downstairs alone to be confronted by both Kelly and Donna in the foyer.

"Steve did you know Brandon was coming back to town" Kelly says angrily.

"No, I didn't" Steve says.

"Do you know how long he is staying for" Kelly asks.

"Permanently he was offered a job at the Beverly Hills Chronicle" Steve says.

"Oh great" Kelly says before grabbing her jacket and walking out.

"What's her problem?" Steve asks.

"I don't know Steve maybe it has something to do with the fact that Brandon's moving back to Beverly Hills and doesn't no that her and Dylan are still married. Or the fact that she's still in love with Brandon" Donna says snidely.

"Oh, man" Steve says.

"Yeah" Donna says sadly.

"Don't worry Donna everything is going to be alright we're all grown-ups now I'm sure Brandon will handle learning that Kelly and Dylan are married like an adult" Steve says.

"I hope so Steve, but I've got a bad feeling that our lives with never be the same again after this month" Donna says before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Steve heads upstairs to bed happy that the gang is finally getting back together.

Kelly heads over to her and Dylan's house to warn him that his best friend is back. She unlocks the door and walks inside to find her husband lying on the couch.

"Dylan I have news for you" Kelly says.

"What is it honey?" Dylan asks.

"Brandon's moving back to Beverly Hills" Kelly says.

Dylan McKay sits up from the couch a shocked look on his face. His best friend is back, but then he remembers that he married the love of Brandon's life. Dylan's smile instantly leaves his face.

"Does he know we're married" Dylan asks nervously.

"No, I was so shocked at seeing him I didn't even think to mention it I guess we should tell him together right" Kelly asks.

"Yeah" Dylan says.

Kelly heads back into their bedroom laying down on the bed thinking and remembering all the times she had with Brandon. She thought she was doing the right thing marrying Dylan showing that she had moved on, but deep down she knows she still loves Brandon.

"God I wish he would have never come back here" Kelly screams as Dylan sits in the living room listening to his wife talk to him.

He knows exactly how she's feeling but it doesn't change the fact that they are indeed married. Dylan thinks as he wonders again what Brenda is doing. He hasn't seen or heard from her since the night before she left for London when they made love. He tried calling once but she never returned any of his phone calls. Dylan wonders if Brenda is married with children but the thought of Brenda having children with someone else kills him. He knows he shouldn't feel this way but he does because he knows that he will always love Brenda and he settled for Kelly because he didn't want to be alone. Dylan gets up and heads into the bedroom to lay next to his wife he thinks about the old says. "You've made your bed now you have lay in it" Dylan thinks before falling off to sleep. That no matter how much he loves Brenda he's married to Kelly so they can never be together again.

Two days later back in London. Brenda and her children are at the airport waiting for the boarding gate to be announced. Brenda is thinking about Beverly Hills and the children's father wondering how he will react when he sees them. Just then she feels a tug on the sleeve of her jacket.

"What sweetheart" I say looking at my daughter.

"Mom, they just called our boarding gate it's time for us to get on the plane" Erica says.

"Okay sweethearts let's go" Brenda says taking her children hands and boarding the plane that will take her back to Beverly Hills to her first love and the father of her children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Surprises

Everyone has gathered at the peach pit to have Brandon's welcome home party. Donna pulls Kelly to the side to talk to her.

"Why aren't you wearing you wedding ring?" Donna says angrily.

"We're going to tell him tonight Donna" Kelly says looking over at Dylan and Brandon joking and talking like old times.

"Look at them Don after tonight Brandon might not speak to Dylan again he will lose one of his closest friends just let him have this night" Kelly pleads with her best friend.

"Fine, but you two are asking for trouble it's going to be a lot worst if he hears that you're married from someone else" Donna says shaking her head before walking away.

Kelly looks over at Brandon and Dylan and a small tear rolls down her cheek. Donna walks back over to Kelly.

"Hey, sorry I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry for yelling Kelly" Donna says.

"It's fine Donna you're right the sooner we do it the better" Kelly admits sadly.

"I'm just worried you remember what happened the last time you kept secrets that didn't work out too well if I recall and it almost destroyed the group" Donna says walking back over to her husband David.

"What was that all about Donna?" David asks his wife.

" Nothing David" Donna says.

"Yeah, right Donna now tell me what you were talking to Kelly about" David says.

"Fine, I was getting on her case because Dylan and Kelly still haven't told Brandon they're married and I reminded her what happened the last time she kept secrets okay you happy now" Donna says angrily.

"Sweetheart I know you're worried, but this isn't high school Don I'm sure Brandon will be fine" David says.

"I hope so David" Donna says smiling sadly

Just then everyone takes a seat as Steve gets up to make a toast to his best friend Brandon.

"Well I would like to make a toast to my best friend Brandon Walsh so raise your glasses high and toast Brandon Walsh "Glad to have you back Brandon Beverly Hills hasn't been the same without you" Steve says before sipping his soda.

" Well, thanks Steve for that wonderful welcome I guess the old saying is true there's no place like home, I really missed you guys and I'm glad to be back" Brandon says.

"We're glad you're back too" Donna says.

"Yeah, B I really missed you" Dylan says.

"Hey you know what would make this party really great" Steve says.

"No, what would make this party really great" Brandon asks.

"If, Brenda and Andrea were here then the whole gang would be back together again" Steve says.

Everyone's smile instantly drops as they think about the two missing members of there group. Brandon's twin sister Brenda and Andrea Zuckerman the last members of the Beverly Hills gang.

"Hey, hey this is a party turn those sad faces upside down" Nat says walking over with there food.

"Hey, Nat" Brandon says.

"What's got you guys so down" Nat says looking at the table worriedly.

"Nothing Steve just brought up the fact that Brenda and Andrea aren't here I'm just worried I haven't heard from Brenda in the last couple months and I haven't seen or heard from Andrea in four years" Brandon says.

"Don't worry B I'm sure Brenda and Andrea are fine" Dylan says.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Brandon says.

"I for one am starving let's dig in" Steve says grabbing his megaburger.

"I totally agree" Brandon says grabbing his own food and eating.

Everyone starts eating Donna can't shake this bad feeling that she has like something big is about to happen that will change everything.

Meanwhile at the airport when Brenda is disembarking she bumps into someone.

"What are you doing back in Beverly Hills?" Brenda asks suspiciously.

"I'm moving back I moved my practice here I'm tired of hiding" The person says.

"What are you doing back here?" The person asks.

"Well, I got a role in a television show and I guess it was time for me to face the music too" Brenda says.

"Why don't I give you a lift my rental is waiting outside?" The person says.

"No need a limo is picking us up and taking us to the hotel why don't you ride with us and come back and get your rental tomorrow" Brenda says.

"Okay come on kids let's get the luggage" The person says.

All six kids climb into the limo followed closely by their mother's.

"So are you going to tell you know who about the twins" Brenda asks.

"If you're going to tell you know who about the triplets" She replies.

"Mom, I'm hungry" Erica says.

Brenda looks out the window and realizes that they are close to the peach pit.  
"Driver takes us to the peach pit" Brenda calls to the driver through the divide.

"Yes, miss" The driver says.

Soon enough the limo pulls up outside the peach pit and parks as the six kids and the mothers get out.

"Nat is really going to be surprised to see us" Brenda says.

"You aint kidding" The other woman says.

They open the door and walk to the counter. Nat turns around and gasps.

"Do my eyes deceive me or not Brenda Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman back in Beverly Hills and who are these precious little ones" Nat says smiling down at the children.

"Hey, Nat long time no see these are my kids Erica, Derek and Dylan" Brenda says.

"Hey Nat long time no see and this is my daughter Hannah you remember her right and these are my twins Brenda and Brandon" Andrea says.

The gang hears the door open but continues eating until they hear Nat exclaim and hear the name Brenda Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman. They all turn to see none other than Brenda Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman standing at the counter. Brandon stands up and walks towards his sister.

"Brenda what are you doing here I've been trying to contact you for months" Brandon says standing behind his sister.

Brenda turns around to face her twin and that's when she notices the rest of the gang in a booth in the far corner.

"I've been touring for the last couple of months sorry I didn't return any of your calls Brandon" Brenda says hugging her brother.

"So are you visiting or are you moving back" Brandon asks.

"Well, I'm moving back I've got a part in a new television serious" Brenda says.

Andrea is smiling at she watches the two siblings interact, but soon she feels eyes on her and she looks up to see Brandon staring at her.

"Hey, Chief how you been" Brandon says scooping Andrea up in a hug.

"Fine, Brandon" Andrea says.

"So are you Hannah and Jessie visiting or what" Brandon asks.

"No I've opened a practice me and Hannah are moving back to Beverly Hills Jessie and I are divorced" Andrea says.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Brandon says.

Just then Steve walks up and throws his arms around Brenda and Andrea pulling them towards where the rest of the gang is sitting.

"Isn't this great we're the old gang back together again now this really is a party" Steve says.

"A party for what" Brenda asks.

"Well, a welcome home party for Brandon of course silly he's moving back to Beverly Hills" Steve says.

"Well it appears I'm not the only one with Secrets huh" Brenda says poking her brothers in the ribs.

"Come on join us" Brandon says.

"Okay" Brenda and Andrea say following Steve and Brandon over to the booth.

"Hey, guys" Brenda says nervously.

"Hey Brenda" Kelly and Donna says.

"Hey, Bren" Dylan says getting up and hugging Brenda.

"Hey, Dylan" Brenda says not looking him in the eye.

"MOM I'm hungry" A little girl says running up to Brenda.

There is total silence as everyone looks from Brenda to the little girl and then look further behind to see 5 more kids standing at the counter with Nat.

"Oh sweetheart I am sorry I totally forgot about your food" Brenda says hugging her daughter.

"It's okay Mommy are you going to introduce us to your friends" The little girl asks looking at Dylan curiously.

"Yeah" Brenda says looking at Andrea nervously who shrugs her shoulders.

"Is everything okay" Brandon asks looking at his sister and his old friend strangely.

"Yeah, everything's fine we just need to step outside to talk for a minute we'll be back" Andrea says nervously.

"Kids stay with Nat until we get back okay" Brenda says.

"Okay Mom, okay Aunt Brenda" The voices chorus.

Brenda and Andrea step outside the peach pit leaving there friends confused and shocked about what is going on.

"Brandon you didn't tell me Brenda was married" Dylan says accusingly.

"Hey, D as far as I know she isn't married I didn't even know she had kids" Brandon says.

Meanwhile outside Andrea and Brenda are pacing back and forth.

"What are we going to do Brenda I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him" Andrea says nervously pacing back and forth.

"Andrea it's the best time everyone's here so we want have to do it twice and wouldn't it be better just to get it over with and let them decide whether they want to be a part of their children's lives" Brenda says.

"You're right let's just do it and get it over with" Andrea says.

Brenda and Andrea walk back into the Peach Pit and up to the counter to take their children over to the booth. While they were gone they notice that someone has pulled a table and chairs over to make room for everyone.

"So, Brenda care to explain why I didn't know I was an uncle" Brandon asks as soon as Brenda and the kids sit down.

"No one knew I was having kids not even mom and Dad" Brenda admits.

"Where's the father?" Brandon asks.

"He doesn't know about the kids" Brenda says.

"Brenda what do you mean he doesn't know" Brandon asks.

"I never told him I just left and never came back" Brenda says finally looking up and locking eyes with Dylan McKay.

Then there is a gasp as everyone begins to realize what she's saying.

"How old are your children" Dylan asks a little breathless.

"9 years old" Brenda says.

Everyone is speechless as Dylan sits there and glares at Brenda. Brandon tries to break the tension by changing the subject.

"So, Andrea I see you and Jessie added to your brood before you broke up" Brandon says.

"Actually, Brandon the twins are four years old and Jessie is not their father they were conceived in Washington" Andrea says.

"Hey, Brandon didn't you say that you hadn't spoken to Andrea in four years isn't that a coincidence" Steve says.

"God, you can be so stupid sometimes Steve" Donna says.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"Well obviously the twins are Brandon and Andrea's children and Brenda's three are her and Dylan's" David says.

"Oh" Steve says looking down sheepishly.

"Maybe we should go" Andrea and Brenda say grabbing their children's hands.

"No, stay" Donna says trying to keep the peace.

Steve starts smiling now and turns towards Dylan and Kelly.

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about having kids anymore Kelly you now have three step-kids" Steve says.

Donna slaps Steve upside the head.

"What I was just saying since her and Dylan are married that Brenda's kids are her step-kids isn't that cool" Steve says.

Steve then notices two shocked faces in the room when he finally realizes that Dylan and Kelly hadn't told Brenda or Brandon that they were married.

"I am sorry guys I thought they already knew" Steve say sheepishly.

"Come on Kids let's go" Brenda says taking her kids by the hand and pulling them out of the booth.

"Bren wait can we talk about this" Dylan and Kelly yell.

"Andrea can you get a ride with Brandon I've got a lot of things to think about" Brenda says still ignoring the pleas from Kelly and Dylan.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't need me to come with you" Andrea asks looking at her friend worriedly.

"Naw, I'll be fine" Brenda says walking out to the limo.

"Come on Andrea let's go to" Brandon says as he stands up and takes one of the sleeping twins in his arm as Andrea takes the other.

"B, man can't we talk about this" Dylan says.

"There's nothing to talk about Dylan now if you'll excuse me I have to take Andrea home" Brandon says.

"Brandon don't be made at Dylan this is my fault please don't let this ruin your friendship" Kelly pleads grabbing hold to Brandon's arm.

"Get your hands off of me Mrs. McKay" Brandon says before walking past her and out the door with Andrea.

After their departure everyone is quiet. Kelly can't stop crying Dylan is still in shock and confused and angry. Donna and David glare at Steve.

"I'm really sorry guys" Steve says.

"It's not your fault we should have told Brandon in the very beginning, Donna you were right keeping secrets never works out and it only hurts people" Kelly says crying harder.

"Hey, Dylan you okay" Donna asks looking at him worriedly.

"I've never seen Brenda like that the look in her eyes was hate and Brandon's eyes were filled with hate too. I never thought after everything we've been through they could hate me but tonight I saw the hate oh my God I just found out I'm a father and I could lose my children because of this" Dylan says finally breaking down and crying.

Steve sits there watching as the group slowly implodes and realizes that none of this would have happened if he would have kept his big mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the limo Brenda is trying to hold it together. She doesn't want to cry in front of her children. She came all the way back here for him and to learn that he's married to her best friend that isn't what hurt but that they lied to her over and over again. See Brenda and Kelly had been calling each other for the last couple of months and Dylan and Brenda had started back talking recently. During none of those conversations did either of them mention that they were married.

"Mom are you okay" Derek asks looking at his mother worriedly.

"Yeah, sweetheart I'm fine" Brenda says.

"Mom, was that man our Daddy" Erica asks.

"Yes, he is your Daddy sweetheart" Brenda says.

Soon enough they pull up outside the hotel Brenda gets the kids out and heads up to her room while the bell hop gets the rest of her belongings. Brenda puts the kids to bed in their rooms and heads back to hers. She sits down on the couch and flashes back to the last conversation she had with Dylan McKay.

"_Hey, Bren I miss you so much I wish you would come back to Beverly Hills" Dylan says._

_ "I miss you too I just can't right now I've got a lot of things going on in London" Brenda says._

_ "Everyone misses you" Dylan says._

_ "Dylan there's something I want to ask you when I left for London I asked you to give me something to come back to do I still have something to come back to" Brenda asks._

_ "Always Bren" Dylan says. _

_End Flashback_

Brenda breaks down into tears again he told her she had something to come back to. What a joke I guess him and Kelly really got a good laugh out of that one fooling stupid Brenda again. She sits up when she hears a noise behind her she turns to see Dylan looking at her.

"Mommy why are you crying" Dylan asks sitting beside his mother and wiping her tears.

"Mommy sad sweetheart" Brenda says.

"Why are you sad we're here now with Daddy now we can finally be a family like you said" Dylan says.

"Sweetie we can't be a family like mommy said because Daddies married to someone else" Brenda says sadly.

"Don't worry Mommy we'll always be a family me, you, Derek, and Erica we'll always be together we don't need Daddy" Dylan says kissing his mommies cheek.

"Thank you sweetie now you get back to bed and get some sleep we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" Brenda says finally wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"Okay mommy" Dylan says before running back to his room and getting into bed.

Brenda gets up and goes to her room and falls asleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Brandon and Andrea are sitting in the car not speaking.

"Hey, Brandon just swing by the airport and I'll pick up my rental you don't have to drive me all the way home" Andrea says.

"It's really no problem Andrea I don't mind driving you home" Brandon says.

"No, I don't want you to go out of your way for me just please take me to the airport to pick up my rental" Andrea says.

"Okay" Brandon says turning around and heading towards the airport.

When they arrive at the airport Hannah hops out of the car and goes to the rental window to get the keys. A few minutes later she is back with the keys in hand.

"Mom why don't I take the twins with me and you can ride with Brandon I think you guys need to talk" Hannah suggests.

"Thanks sweetheart be careful" Andrea says.

Hannah hurriedly gets the twins into the rental car and pulls up behind Andrea and Brandon.

"Where to?" Brandon asks.

" Take the first right after you hit the stop light" Andrea says.

"Okay" Brandon says.

"Would you stop with the silent treatment yell scream shout do something Brandon you're driving me crazy" Andrea says.

"Well excuse me if I don't know how react to the fact that you kept the fact that I was a father from me for 4 years" Brandon says.

"Take the next left" Andrea says.

"What?" Brandon asks.

"I said take this left it's the fourth house down this road" Andrea replies.

"Okay" Brandon says pulling into the yard of the fourth house.

"Andrea we really need to talk about all of this" Brandon says.

"I know" Andrea admits.

Just then there's a tap on the window. Andrea rolls down the window and hands Hannah the keys to the house.

"So is this your house" Brandon says trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I just bought it last month" Andrea says.

"So you were planning to move back for a while huh" Brandon asks.

"Yes, I wanted to be closer to my family" Andrea admits.

"Well, I understand what you mean that's why I moved back" Brandon says.

"Brandon I didn't tell you for a reason after our night in Washington I knew that I still had feelings for you I went home to break things off with Jessie but when I got there he had this romantic dinner he was trying so hard and I had to think about Hannah, then when I found out I was pregnant I was so scared but also excited, then when I had the twins and Jessie realized they weren't his he threw me out he was furious. I tried calling you but I thought you'd do the same thing and I didn't want to destroy our friendship so I raised our children and never told you because I didn't want to lose you like I loss Jessie do you no he hasn't seen Hannah since she was 14 he want even speak to me, I couldn't lose you because I knew you would be angry especially after you said you didn't want kids after what happened with Kelly. I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me" Andrea says before opening the door.

"Andrea wait" Brandon says.

"What?" Andrea says.

"I would like to get to no my children do you think we could meet sometime this week so I can spend time with them" Brandon asks.

"Of course Brandon I'll call you" Andrea says before walking into the house.

Brandon drives back to Casa Walsh and walks in to see Steve sitting on the couch. Steve looks up when he sees Brandon walk in.

"Hey, Brandon you okay man" Steve asks nervously.

"Yeah, except for my so called best friend being a back stabbing bastard other than that I'm great" Brandon says.

"Hey, Brandon I'm sorry I thought you already knew they were married" Steve admits.

"It's not your fault Dylan and Kelly both had plenty of chances to tell me that they were married and didn't the only people to blame for this are them" Brandon says.

"What do you mean they had plenty of chances to tell you?" Steve asks confused.

"Oh me and Kelly have been talking on the phone for months and I called Dylan last week to tell him that I was thinking about moving back to Beverly Hills" Brandon says.

"You've got to be kidding me right and neither though it was important to tell you that they were married huh" Steve says.

"No, especially Dylan when I told him that I was still in love with Kelly and hoping to work things out with her if I moved back some best friend he is wouldn't you agree Steve" Brandon says sarcastically.

"Damn man this must really suck" Steve says.

"Well I'm going to bed I'll probably check on Brenda tomorrow" Brandon says .

"Goodnight" Steve says.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Beverly Hills 90210.

Chapter 4

Kelly and Dylan finally arrive at home both spent and frustrated. Kelly sits down on the couch realizing that it's time to come clean with Dylan to about what's been going on the last couple of months.

"Dylan there's something I need to tell you" Kelly says.

"Kel not tonight I can't deal with much else" Dylan says.

"I know things look bad now but they've forgiven us before I'm sure they will this time too" Kelly says.

"You didn't see the look in there eyes I honestly believe this is the end of our friendship" Dylan says sadly.

"Dylan I've been calling Brandon that last couple of months and we've been talking" Kelly blurts out.

Dylan stares at his wife in shock for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks suspiciously.

"Four months ago Brandon called my cell phone I answered and we reconnected and since then we've been talking every couple of days , but he never once mentioned anything about moving back to Beverly Hills because if he would have I would have told him we were married I swear I never wanted to cause trouble between you and your best friend Dylan" Kelly says crying again.

"This is all your fault Kelly some of the blame is mine I talked to Brandon a couple of weeks ago he told me he was thinking about moving back to Beverly Hills and that he was still in love with you and he was hoping to work things out with you if he moved back I could have told him that we were married, but I just couldn't he sounded so happy how do you break your best friend heart by telling him you married the love of his life" Dylan says.

"You never told me that" Kelly says suspiciously.

"Well he never said for sure he was moving back so I just forgot about it but then when you showed up that night and said Brandon was moving back to Beverly Hills for good I remembered our conversation and realized why he was coming back that's why I asked did you tell him we were married" Dylan admits ashamedly.

"So basically we both talked to Brandon and neither felt the need to tell him that we were married and now he's pissed at use for both lying to him" Kelly says.

"Yep, basically that's what happened" Dylan says.

The two sit in silence for a little while.

"Well Kelly, since we're coming clean I guess I should tell you I've been in contact with Brenda for the last six months" Dylan says.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, and honestly I never did tell her we were married I even gave her hope for us I told her she had something to come back to in Beverly Hills, but I never thought she would leave London and come back I swear that to you" Dylan says.

"Oh my God I've been in contact with Brenda over the last three months trying to repairs our friendship and I never told her we were married either. I even went as far as to say I hardly saw you anymore when she asked about you" Kelly admits sadly.

"You no what we are the world's worst friends we don't deserve there forgiveness after what we've done" Dylan says.

Kelly stares at her husband for a minute before she asks the question that's been on her mind for the last 2 years.

"Dylan I need an honest answer to the question I am about to ask you okay" Kelly asks.

"Okay" Dylan says looking at his wife nervously.

"Are you still in love with Brenda" Kelly asks.

Dylan is speechless when he hears that question but he already knows the answer.

"Yes, I will always love Brenda but I had to move on and how I feel for Brenda doesn't change anything we're married Kelly. Dylan admits sadly.

"Okay, I understand" Kelly says.

"So, Kel are you still in love with Brandon" Dylan asks.

"Yes" Kelly replies.

The two head to bed with heavy hearts knowing that the two people they love the most in the world hates them at the moment and honestly they don't know how to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brenda wakes up the next morning to her wake up call. Brenda gets up gets dressed and then goes to get the kids dressed and ready for the day.

"What are we doing today Mommy?" Erica asks.

"Well we are going house hunting" Brenda says.

"Yeah" Erica yells.

"Would you stop all that yelling Erica you're going to break my ear drums" Derek says.

Brenda packs up everything and heads down to the limo that is taking us to house hunt. As soon as she's in the car her agent Scott calls.

"Hello, Brenda how's Beverly Hills treating you" Scott says.

"So, so what's up" Brenda asks.

"Well, I've just heard back from the producers of the show the test episode was a big hit they're signing contracts tomorrow for two years are you okay for that" Scott asks.

"Yeah" Brenda says sadly.

"So I've already had your car sent it should be arriving in Beverly Hills at your hotel Tomorrow so you want have to continue using the limo, how's the house hunting coming.

"Well we were just leaving when you called" Brenda says.

"Okay well sorry I'll let you get back to looking then by Brenda" Scott says before disconnecting the call.

Brenda and the kids have been looking at houses all day then they pull up to the last one on there list. Brenda loves the outside the kids love the inside and it even has a pool. The realtor walks in .

"Hello, Miss Walsh" The realtor says.

"What's the asking price for this house?" Brenda says getting down to business.

"500000" The realtor says.

"Tell them I'm willing to pay cash of 250000 take it or leave it" Brenda says.

"Hold on I'll give them a call and see what they say" The realtor says.

Brenda stands there waiting for about thirty minutes and then the realtor walks back into the room.

"Well Miss Walsh here's there counter offer 300000 not a penny less" The realtor says.

"Deal" Brenda says shaking the realtors hand.

"I'll bring the contracts by your hotel later today and you should be able to move in by the end of the week Miss Walsh" The realtor says.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you" Brenda says shaking the realtors hand before leaving with her children.

Brenda then takes the kid to the park so they can run around and have some fun.

"Hey, funny meeting you here" Andrea says smiling at Brenda.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asks.

"I live down the road the fourth house down on the left" Andrea says.

"I just bought the sixth house down on the right we're practically neighbors" Brenda says.

"So, Brenda how are you really doing" Andrea asks seriously.

"I'm getting by I just have to explain to my kids why I promised them that we were going to be a family with there Daddy and now that can't happen" Brenda says looking at her kids sadly.

"I'm really sorry Brenda everything will be okay you'll see" Andrea says.

"How is everything going to be okay Andrea I've never moved on from Dylan I still love him and I probably always will and now what I have to live in the same town with him and Kelly McKay god must really hate me" Brenda says.

"No, he doesn't things will work out just you wait and see" Andrea says.

"Thanks a lot for talking to me Andrea I really needed someone to talk to" Brenda says.

"Whenever you need to talk I'm here for you" Andrea says.

With that Andrea goes gets her kids and walks to her car piling the children in. Soon enough Derek comes over to Brenda.

"Mommy I'm hungry can we go eat now" Derek asks.

"Yes, sweetheart let's go eat" Brenda says packing up her script in her bag and gathering the kids and heading to the limo.

Brenda takes them to the peach pit for lunch.

"Hey, Brenda he little munchkins what can I get you today" Nat asks sweetly.

"How about four megaburgers with fries and 3 chocolate milk shakes and one peach pie" Brenda says smiling at Nat.

"Coming right up Laverne" Nat says.

A little while later Nat comes to the counter with the tray and sits it down in front of the kids and Brenda.

"Enjoy bonappetite" Nat says going back to work.

The kids eat quickly and Brenda and the kids walk up to the cash register.

"How much I owe you Nat?" Brenda says.

"It's on the house" A voice from behind Brenda replies.

"No, Nat how much is it" Brenda says.

"I'm going to go take orders you two hash this out amongst yourself" Nat says running from the cash register.

Brenda turns to glare at Dylan McKay.

"I don't need you paying for my children's food so if you don't mind I would just like to pay for there lunch and leave" Brenda says angrily.

"I own half the peach pit remember and since they are my children too they eat free and so does there mother so just accept it Bren" Dylan says glaring right back at her.

"Fine" Brenda says walking past Dylan.

"Bren we need to talk about this" Dylan says.

"There's nothing to talk about Dylan you lied to me and I lied to my children thinking that when I came back to Beverly Hills we could be a family so fuck you I've survived this long without you and we can continue to survive without you Dylan McKay" Brenda says before walking out of the peach pit.

"Hey, Nat could I have a cup of coffee Black" Dylan says slumping down on a stool.

"Yeah" Nat says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brenda is furious when she gets back to the hotel. She is watching tv when there is a knock on the hotel door. She goes to open it and find none other than her former best friend Kelly McKay standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda says watching her language because she knows her kids are in the next room.

"We need to talk Brenda" Kelly says.

"There's nothing left to talk about now leave now before I say something I regret" Brenda says.

"I know you have every reason in the world to be angry with me I wouldn't blame you for wanting to kill me but please just hear me out" Kelly pleads.

"Fine, but not here let me call and see if Andrea's free to watch the kids" Brenda says.

Brenda calls Andrea and Andrea agrees to come over and watch the kids. About 15 minutes later Andrea is knocking at the door.

"Hey, Bren, Kelly" Andrea says entering the room with the twins and Hannah.

"Hey" Kelly and Bren reply back.

"I want be gone long Andrea thanks a lot for doing this" Brenda says.

"No problem what are friends for" Andrea says.

Brenda grabs her jacket and follows Kelly out of her hotel suite. They head outside and across the street to a park.

"Okay say what you have to say" Brenda says.

"I am sorry for lying to you when we talked but I never thought you'd show up in Beverly Hills again I thought you had moved on with your life" Kelly admits sadly.

"Well obviously I haven't I have spent the last nine years raising Dylan's kids telling them that one day we would come back home and be a family well I guess the jokes on me Dylan already has a family" Brenda yells angrily.

"Brenda what can I do to make this right between us we were so close to getting our friendship back the way it used to be before everything" Kelly says wiping a tear out of her eye.

"There's nothing you can do Kelly McKay so just stop trying this is not fixable our friendship is over" Brenda says getting up to leave.

"Brenda you might hate me and I deserve your hate I really do but please those are Dylan's children at least give him the chance to get to know them" Kelly pleads.

"You have some nerve don't you Kelly McKay I know your little secret to so don't going acting all innocent you want my kids well you're not going to get them" Brenda yells walking away and leaving a stunned Kelly sitting there on the park bench.

Soon Kelly gets up shocked about what Brenda said Kelly wonders if Brandon told Brenda her secret but then shakes her head and continues to drive home. She opens the door and sees Dylan sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Where have you been Kelly?" Dylan asks.

"I went to talk to Brenda" Kelly says.

Dylan drops the newspaper and turns to face his wife shocked by what she said.

"What do you mean you went to see Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I wanted I needed to try and salvage our friendship I thought she has had enough time to cool down so I went to her hotel and talk to her that's all" Kelly says.

"So how did that go" Dylan asks nervously.

"Horrible Dylan she honestly hates me Dylan and I don't blame her she has every right" Kelly says finally breaking down into tears.

Dylan pulls Kelly into his arms to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kel give her time she'll come around and you two will be closer than ever" Dylan says.

"Not this time not after what we did not only to her but to those kids as well Dylan that is unforgivable" Kelly says.

"Calm down Kelly and what did we do to my children" Dylan says nervously.

"She didn't just come back for you when she asks you did she have anything to come home too she was more concerned about creating a family for the kids they wanted to be like everyone else. She came back to make that family with you Dylan but now she's got to tell the kids that you guys can't be a family because of me" Kelly says angrily.

Dylan felt horrible but hearing that just makes him feel ten times worse. She came back with his children to be a family and instead of finding the love of her life she learns that he's married to her best friend and that her kids will never have the family they wanted.

"Damn" Dylan says wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I know" Kelly says snuggling closer to Dylan.

"Kel why don't you go to bed I've got some work to do" Dylan says not looking at his wife.

"Okay" Kelly says going to bed alone.

Dylan sits in the living room trying to figure out what to do. He knows now that things are worse than he ever thought. He thought she only came back for the job and to let him know he was a father. He never knew that she was coming back for him. God what a mess I've made of my life. Now I've got to figure out a way to fix it. But I don't want to hurt anyone Dylan thinks.


End file.
